


Voice Lesson

by chris--daae (AILiSeki)



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Light Voyeurism, Multi, Open Relationship, PWP, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/F/M, Voice Kink, actually ugly!Erik, pre estabilished relationship, that's not how singing lessons work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/chris--daae
Summary: Christine has a private extra singing lesson with her lovers.





	Voice Lesson

That night Christine had another successful performance. After drowning in deserved applause, instead of staying to entertain the patrons, she retired for a more private celebration.

Erik served wine for his two guests, and then kept giving Christine compliments. Carlotta took a sip of her wine as she watched the two. Christine responded to the compliments with giggles and a light blush.

"I don't think Christine's performance was that good today."

The two turned to her. Christine had a expression of shock that Carlotta found adorable. Erik narrowed his eyes.

Carlotta walked towards them, a wicked smile on her lips.

"I am sure Erik can help me show you where you can improve."

Erik gave her a confused look, and was about to protest when he understood.

"Yes, Christine. You need to practice more."

Christine nodded, feeling sad and ashamed. She hated the idea of letting her tutor down.

The young singer followed her lovers to the music room. She stood on the center, right in front of them.

"Why don't you start by singing the last aria from tonight?" Carlotta said, in a tone that did not accept refusal.

Christine did not start immediately. Erik usually accompanied her on the piano during the lessons, but this time he made no move towards the instrument. He only stared at her expectantly, as did Carlotta. Christine swallowed and started to sing.

Despite her nervousness, of being appraised by two people she did not only love, but also knew to be much more experienced in music than herself, she thought she did well. She allowed herself to be completely immersed in her performance, just like she did on stage, and she thought she saw Erik's eyes shinning as they did when she did a good job. Carlotta, however, still frowned. What was she doing wrong?

"You still lack _passion_." The older soprano said, walking around Christine like a predator circling her prey.

Christine had a feeling this was not exactly about music.

"Try again, darling. This time, with more passion." Erik said, taking her hands in his.

Christine started again, unsure of what they wanted from her. Carlotta was now standing behind her, and she felt her large hands touching her back. Suddenly she felt cold touching his skin.

She was being undressed!

Christine almost stopped singing at the realization. There was nothing wrong with her performance, these two were only playing with her! This better be good, or she would make them pay for scaring her!

The two worked together to rid Christine of her clothing, as she kept singing. She shivered at the feel of her skin being exposed. She was soon bare to her lovers' hungry stares.

As the song ended, Carlotta reached forward to cup Christine's breasts in her hands, giving them a firm squeeze. Christine leaned back in her touch.

"You can do better than this. Should we help you?" She whispered in Christine's ear.

Christine could only nod.

Erik put one of his hands over Carlotta's, and she removed hers. While Carlotta's hands were large, soft and warm, Erik's were thin and cold, the fingers long and the skin rough. He carefully caressed Christine's breast, his finger quickly finding the tip of her nipple, that was already hardening. Meanwhile, Carlotta kept massaging the other, while pressing Christine's back against her chest.

Christine could never choose whose touch she preferred, each pleased her in its own way.

"Sing it again." Carlotta ordered.

Christine hesitated, but decided to entertain them. As she opened her mouth, she let out a loud gasp as she felt Carlotta's mouth around her nipple.

She softly scratched the sensitive skin with her teeth, before hungrily sucking. Christine let out a few messy notes. Erik leaned down and licked her other nipple, and she didn't know what she was singing anymore.

It was overwhelming, having both her breasts attacked at the same time. Christine half sang, half moaned words that made no sense. Erik caressed her inner thigh. But Carlotta slipping her hand between her legs, that was her undoing. She couldn't continue that farce anymore. Her voice silenced as all she wanted to do was enjoy the sensations and let them bring her to a sweet release.

Erik noticed her silence and released her breast, to whisper on her ear.

"You have to practice, or you will never get better."

But Carlotta's fingers were teasing her, circling her entrance, approaching her nub but not touching it. Christine opened her mouth, but all he could let out was an incoherent moan.

"Sing. Sing for me." Erik whispered, a certain selfishness in his tone and words.

Christine complied, or at least tried to. As if to reward her, Erik started kissing her neck and down to her shoulders. Carlotta's fingers slipped into her, and moved expertly inside.

Christine repeated the same verses again and again, as the fingers slipped in and out of her, and Erik left red marks on her skin.

Erik held her as she came, her knees weak. Carlotta parted from her, a satisfied grin on her face. Christine watched as she approached her wet hand to her lips, but stopped before touching them.

"Wanna taste it, Erik?" She said, reaching her hand towards him.

Though she had nothing with him besides their similar tastes, Carlotta often wondered how it would feel to lay with a man like him. She often bragged about knowing all sorts of men and women intimately, but she had never been with a man like Erik. How would it feel to touch his skin, that seemed so smooth in some parts and so rough in others? To have his talented hands all over her, inside of her? To caress that perfectly divided face? To feel his malformed, swollen lips against her own?

Christine surely wouldn't mind sharing. Carlotta just needed his approval. Something she was afraid of asking, as he was the only man she thought could refuse what she had to offer.

Erik stared at her hand for just one moment before accepting it into his mouth. Carlotta's grin grew wider as he ran his tongue over her fingers. But it was not at Carlotta that he was looking, it was at Christine. He didn't care for the taste, but he sucked on those fingers as if they offered him the sweetest of the nectars. It was Christine's. He worshipped everything that came from her, and he knew she loved it. The fact that it was offered to him by Carlotta should only add to her pleasure.

And it did! Christine felt herself growing wet again at the sight. She loved seeing her two lovers together, the light touches they shared when pleasuring her, or when she felt their tongues meeting on her skin. She saw how Carlotta closed her eyes, her head leaning back, as Erik cleaned her fingers of Christine's juices.

Erik released Carlotta's hand, satisfied with Christine's reaction to the display. One hand tried to cover her open mouth, the other rested tensely under her belly, as if she was about to touch herself.

"You can do much better than this, my dear." Carlotta said, again with that wicked smile.

Was there to be more?

Christine waited to feel their hands on her again, but instead both turned their backs to her and started undressing. She shivered in anticipation.

Christine's eyes ran between the two. Her lovers couldn't be more different, yet each was attractive in their own way.

Erik finished first. When he took off his mask, leaving it over his neatly folded clothes, she let out a sigh of pleasure, already knowing this would be good.

It had been a shock, of course, when she saw his bare face for the first time. It was most out of surprise, as she had not expected it and it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. But Christine had never been one to judge someone for their appearances. It took some time to get used to it, but now her fingers and her lips knew the location of each mark and each bump.

He still wore his mask, and she respected it, but he took it off on specially pleasant occasions.

Erik walked towards her, and she observed his body. He was very thin and unnaturally pale. Christine knew at least part of it came from his own habits, but he was too stubborn to change. In parts of his body, his skin looked the same strange way that it looked on his face, and it had a funny texture. Christine wasn't sure those parts had the same sensibility as the rest of his body. His chest was covered in scars, as was his back, and she was just starting to learn their stories. His thin, dark gray body hair grew irregularly. Her eyes stopped at his erection and she smiled, knowing she was the reason for it.

He was not a conventionally attractive man. He was much older than her, and full of imperfections, but Christine loved him. She saw beauty in him, in all the different sensations he could give her, in the way he grew bolder and bolder compared to the first time they slept together, in how he praised and pampered her and always made her pleasure his priority, and in the sounds he made when he was being pleased.

Christine couldn't imagine a life without Erik anymore.

He took her hands and softly kissed her fingers. She took his lips in a passionate kiss.

When they parted, Christine's attention was caught by Carlotta, who finished undressing.

Carlotta was bigger than Christine everywhere, from her thick thighs, to her round waist and her large breasts. Her body was well cared for, making her look younger. She smelled like violets. Her skin was darker due to her southern origin, contrasting with Christine's nordic paleness. She kept her long ginger hair tied so it would not get in the way.

Noticing Christine's stare, she moved her hips provocatively as she walked.

Christine would never tell her, but she found her body soft and warm. She loved falling asleep in her embrace, head resting against her chest.

Carlotta was also passionate in everything she did, including lovemaking. She made no secret that she had been to bed with most of the patrons and some of their wives, as well as a good part of the cast of the opera. She knew how to please men and women alike. Christine knew how well she did. And if she wished to sleep with someone, she always managed to seduce them.

Christine knew she was one of those. Carlotta had wished her, though if because she found the younger singer attractive or because she knew of the rumors about her purity, Christine didn't know. She had been an easy target anyway. How could she resist when someone like Carlotta, that she admired for her talent and beauty, offered herself to her? She let the older soprano guide her to a world of pleasure that she didn't know. And she never regretted it.

They have been together for quite some time, and Carlotta was very protective of Christine. Still, Christine sometimes worried that she would grow bored of her soon. She didn't want her to leave.

But she wouldn't let such thoughts ruin tonight.

Carlotta guided Christine to a couch, and sat down, making Christine sit on her lap. Her hands softly caressed the younger woman's thighs, before spreading her legs wide open.

"Now, sing with all the passion you have in you, Christine." Carlotta said in a seductive tone, as Erik positioned himself between Christine's legs.

Christine nodded in reply, though she was not sure how she would actually sing. It hardly mattered right now.

Erik spread her labia, his cold touch sending shivers down her spine. Carlotta's grip on her legs was firm, and Christine could feel her breasts being squeezed against her back.

"Sing!"

Christine obeyed. She couldn't even finish the first verse before Erik entered her, turning her notes into screams. Her body was pressed back closer into Carlotta, who let a content sigh.

Carlotta had a privileged angle to watch Erik thrusting into Christine, with her head resting on her younger lover's shoulder. With each thrust Christine moved back and then forward again, the soft skin of her back teasing Carlotta's hard nipples. She tightened her grip on Christine's legs, carving her nails into the flesh. She would look lovely afterwards, with the pink markings on her pale skin.

Erik leaned against Christine, holding her arms, as if trying to get even deeper inside of her. Christine's moans as she tried to sing were driving him mad, and he wasn't sure he could keep going for much longer.

Christine reached her arm back to touch Carlotta's sex, but she couldn't think properly and her hand just hanged there. Carlotta let go of one of her legs to guide her fingers to her own nub.

With a high pitched moan, Christine came. The sound and the feeling of her clenching around him were Erik's undoing, and he came right after.

Erik pulled out, and Christine let her body relax on top of Carlotta. Liquid spilled from her entrance to Carlotta's legs, who bit her lips as she came.

She held Christine in her arms, taking in her scent. Erik watched the two of them through half open eyes, taking a moment to remember how fortunate he was.

As Christine's breathing returned to normal, she smiled and pulled Erik close.

"I love you. Both of you." Her voice was tired, but for Erik it sounded beautiful as ever.

He leaned in to kiss her, but Carlotta stood up, carrying her in bridal style before he could touch her lips to hers.

Erik followed them to Christine's room, and watched as Carlotta carefully left her on the bed.

"So, was my singing passionate enough?" Christine asked, a seemingly innocent smile on her face.

Carlotta shook her head.

"You still need many lessons."

"I look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pure smut work. Thank you for reading!


End file.
